All About Abby
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Constance and Imogen's eldest girl is growing up. How is her life, and theirs, changing as she moves out of childhood? Part of the "A Life" Series
1. Our Girl Is Growing Up

**_A/N After the latest arrival it's time for a focus on Abby. This is going to be a three chapter story, starting from when she has just turned twelve with the second two chapters focusing on her thirteenth birthday. FYI, I'm not going to give a lot of physical descriptions of Zara and Ava in this story but in the next short story (Christmas two shot) there will be pictures to show what the younger Drill girls look like._**

 **I hope you enjoy this, reviews and ideas are welcome as always.**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in the Drill house. Abby was upstairs in her bedroom, Imogen had taken the two younger girls shopping and to the park and Constance was re-reading her paper in advance of that evenings Cauldronite event. A little bird had already let slip that she was to receive an award for her previously published paper, "The Witches of Tomorrow", and although it was silly, she couldn't help feeling excited about the evening ahead.

She hadn't told Imogen the news, wanting her to find out at the event but she already knew how happy her wife would be for her. She also was proud, she would be going to the celebrations with the most beautiful woman she could imagine and thanks to Jamie and Sarah taking the girls for the night they would be coming home to an empty house where they could hopefully do some celebrating of their own afterwards.

As her mother was anticipating the evening ahead, Abby was in the bathroom feeling decidedly strange. She reached into the cupboard for what she needed, followed the instructions on the package as best she could before washing her hands and staring at herself in the mirror. Did she look any different? Did she _feel_ any different? She wasn't sure but knew she needed to talk to someone.

"Mama, are you busy?"

Constance looked up from the paper she was staring at, "Never too busy for you dear. What's the matter?"

Abby sat next to her mother on the couch. She took a deep breath before replying. "I, well, I just started my period."

There was a split second of silence as Constance looked at her twelve year old daughter. It was a sentence she was used to hearing from students. You didn't teach in a school for young witches for twenty-something years without someone having had to utter these words to you, although generally it was Imogen they came to. This was different though, they had known it was coming but it was yet another sign that their eldest girl was growing up fast.

"Oh Abby." She wrapped the nervous looking girl up in an embrace before kissing her forehead. "Are you okay? Did you find the pads in the bathroom? Tell me what I can do."

Abby cuddled closer, she didn't think she would ever be too old for these hugs. "I found them, thanks. I feel a bit strange Mama, it's a bit weird. My stomach feels tender and I noticed I felt a bit sore earlier but I didn't expect this to happen today. As for what you can do, this is nice."

Constance pushed the curly hair back and smiled reassuringly. "I can understand. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really, you and Mum have explained a lot to me plus we learned about periods in school. And Lily started hers a few months ago so she told me a bit. I kind of thought it would just come one day but now it has, it feels like something big has happened."

"Well it has, this is your body changing just like it's supposed to. It's all completely natural and its normal that you feel a bit out of sorts, I remember that. But Abby, you don't need to feel any discomfort, I have a potion to help with any of the symptoms that your mother uses. Would you like me to get that?"

Abby thought for a moment, "Not just yet, I just feel a bit crampy but its not too bad. It might sound silly but I sort of want to see what it feels like. Do you think it will get bad though?"

"That's not silly but you don't have to suffer. In answer to your question, it may not. You know Mum has heavy periods, I on the other hand don't, mine last less than a day. it's impossible to know what yours will be like. It may take a while for your cycle to settle down so I suggest you mark down the days in your calendar so you can keep track of the frequency and the flow. Stick with pads initially but when you feel ready, if you want to, you can move to tampons like Mum uses. But right now, I want you to relax and let me look after you."

"But you and Mum are going out tonight aren't you?"

Constance thought for a moment. The Cauldronite presentation had completely gone out of her head, this was far more important.

"Well, we were going to but not to anything special. If you like we can stay here tonight and arrange for you and your sisters to go to Jamie's next Friday or Saturday instead?"

Abby nodded eagerly. She loved Jamie and Sarah but would have felt a bit strange staying at their house tonight. Besides, she really wanted to be with her mothers and sisters.

"I don't want to ruin everyones plans though."

"You are doing no such thing, in fact you're saving your mother and me from a boring evening of long winded speeches. Now, you stay there, I'm going to phone Granny and Jamie to tell them about the change in plans and then I'm going to get a few things organised for you alright?"

By this stage Morgana and Pixie had hopped up on the couch and were busy giving their friend snuggles and licks.

"Okay."

Rearranging the girls overnight trip wasn't a problem. Sarah said they would be just as happy to take them next Friday instead. Once that was done it was time to call Amelia and explain that they wouldn't be at the event.

"Yes, I know what you told me but something has come up. No, nothing bad, the girls are fine I promise but Imogen and I will be staying here tonight. I'll explain when you come for lunch tomorrow. Thank you, goodbye."

She hung up the phone before sticking her head back into the sitting room. Abby was playing fetch with Pixie while Morgana looked on. It may have been considered more of a dogs game but Abby's cat tended to like things a bit out of the ordinary so this was really no surprise. Happy that her daughter was alright for a couple of minutes Constance went upstairs to start on her plan. She had been working on something special for Abby for a while and now seemed the perfect time to share it.

"Abby, can you come here for a moment please?"

Abby looked up as she heard her mother call her before glancing at the two cats. "Better go, I'll be back later though."

She wandered upstairs, noticing her favourite music coming from somewhere.

"What's this?"

Constance smiled, "I thought you might like a nice bath. Sometimes it can help. I've also laid out your cosy pyjamas and when you come downstairs I'll have your hot water bottle and some peppermint tea ready. Now for your bath, I've been doing a bit of experimenting and this is something you might like."

Abby had become obsessed with bath bombs over the past couple of years and while Constance was happy to purchase them as gifts, she couldn't help but think she could do a bit better.

"I hope it's alright, you can tell me what you think later…"

She was cut off by a small body wrapping itself around her.

"Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome my beautiful girl. You enjoy your bath and I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

As she sat in the water, which was unsurprisingly just the right temperature, Abby already felt better. She reached for the small cube her mother had given her and dropped it into the water.

"Oh wow."

She looked down to find the water turning sunshine yellow, before becoming a sky blue tone. Then suddenly it was a sunset orange hue, then purple, then navy with little silver sparkles like shooting stars for the remainder of her bath time. It was like sitting in her own little galaxy and she enjoyed every single minute of it.

After about forty minutes Constance heard footsteps coming down the stairs before Abby padded into the sitting room.

"That was amazing Mama. How did you do it? I think it was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Well, I may have used a touch of magic for the space effect." She preempted the question that was bound to come. "And it might be slightly trivial but when it comes to my girls that's irrelevant. Besides, I enjoyed making them, there are a few more that you might also want to try."

"Definitely, though I think they're so great that they're for really special occasions. Have you made one for Ava?"

Constance laughed, "I have, it took a while to find the right shade of pink with sparkles but I got there in the end. I'll make some for Zara when she's a bit older and realises the bath is not actually some sort of torture device."

"It's the getting into it, she's alright once she's in there." Abby took a second to look around the sitting room. "Wow, look at this, its like you made a bedroom down here."

The couch had been set up with three comfortable pillows and a duvet. The tea was as promised waiting on the coffee table and alongside it was a large bar of chocolate.

"Well I want you to be comfortable, The hot water bottle is under the duvet so you snuggle down, I thought we could watch a film while we wait for the others to get back?"

Abby had always loved watching films and although she still loved the Disney films she had grown up watching, she had developed a liking for old films, something she and her Mama had in common. Once she was settled, choosing to put two pillows under her legs while she leaned back against Constance who was using the other one, they began to watch "The Red Balloon" yet again.

They were halfway through the film and the chocolate when the front door opened a certain little girl made her presence known.

"Yes sweetpea, I'll change you in just a second. Good girl poppet, you take your wellies off. Let's say hello to Mama. Oh, what's going on here?"

Imogen shifted the wailing baby in her arms as she entered the room. Constance, knowing that Abby might like to talk to her other mother in private got up from the couch and reached for an unhappy Zara.

"Shh little one, let me change you. Did you have a lovely time?" She paused to kiss both the baby and her wife. "Abby's had an eventful afternoon but I'll let her tell you about that, I've kept the seat warm for you."

She left to find Ava sat on the bottom step, struggling with her left wellington boot.

"Hep me Mama? Peeese."

Despite her extensive vocabulary Ava was still having a bit of trouble saying the 'l's that came in the middle of words. Neither parent was very worried, she'd get there soon enough and it was very cute to hear.

Constance reached down and tugged the shoe off before kissing the two year old. "There you go, let's get your sister changed and get you something to drink while you tell me all about the park."

"Zara did poos."

"I know dear, that's why we need to change her, quickly judging by the smell."

Meanwhile Abby was receiving another cuddle. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you."

"Well, I didn't really do anything."

Imogen kissed the chestnut hair, "Yes you did, you told Mama what had happened and you've acted in a very mature way about the whole thing. I'm glad she was here and that we're both with you now. Our girl is growing up. We love you so much, you know that don't you?"

Abby squirmed a little although she loved the words. "I do and I love you too. I'm just happy it happened here and not when I was at Jamie's tonight. I know he would have been cool with it but I would have been a bit embarrassed. I feel bad about you and Mama missing out on your night out though."

It was no surprise to hear that Constance had rearranged their plans. Imogen would have done the same although she hoped missing the Cauldronite event would not disappoint her wife too much.

"We only want to be here with you. Now, I see you've already had some chocolate but I'm guessing you'll still want something nice for dinner. What do you fancy? You can have anything at all."

Abby thought for a moment. "Chicken pasta bake?"

Imogen kissed her again. "Of course. We'll watch the end of this film once Mama is back and then I'll make it. Anything special you want to do tonight?"

"Well, we haven't watched The Sound of Music for ages. Remember we watched it the first day I met Mama?"

"I do honey, I'll never forget that day as long as I live. We can definitely do that. I'll run down to the shop and get some film night supplies while dinner is in the oven. You seem to be running dangerously low on strawberry laces, we can't have that."

"Ha! You say that like you don't love them. But yes, strawberry laces would be very nice, thanks Mum."

For a moment Imogen thought of the tiny little tornado that had come into her life twelve years beforehand. She may have evolved from Mummy to Mum but Abby would always be her little girl. Speaking of little girls, the living room door opened to allow Ava run in.

"Abby! Oh no, Abby's sick?

Constance, who was following the toddler, picked her up and placed her on the couch where she immediately curled up against her big sister.

"I'm feeling a little unwell Ava but I feel loads better now that you're here. And I'll feel even better once we've had a little cuddle while we watch the end of the film. Okay?"

Ava, with her strong empathic abilities was very sensitive to other peoples discomfort, especially the people she loved. What her family had found worked best was acknowledging that for whatever reason they did not feel too great and reassuring her that her presence was already helping. It wasn't a lie. Even for someone so young, Ava had a real ability to make people feel better.

She beamed at her sister before kissing her cheek as the film began again. "Okay. Oooh ba-oons."

"Where's Zara?" Imogen whispered as Constance sat on the floor in front of her.

"Sleeping, you must have worn her out."

"That was my aim."

An hour later Imogen had woken their youngest from her slumber and deposited her on the floor. Zara crawled to the couch where once picked up as required she got busy chewing Abby's hair and having a staring match with Pixie. The cat lost every time but it was fun for everyone to watch. Once dinner was in the oven Imogen walked down to the local shop to pick up the requested supplies, including a custard tart for Constance.

After they had eaten it was time to say goodnight to Zara, as tempting as it was to keep her up they knew it was best for this particular Drill girl to stick to her schedule otherwise nobody would get any sleep. Ava was a different story, she could fall asleep anywhere and right now they knew she wanted to be as close to her sister as possible.

Before they watched the second film of the day Abby had a couple of questions.

"Do I have to tell Granddad, I feel a bit weird about it, though I'd like to tell Granny."

Imogen shook her head, "No honey. He wouldn't mind you telling him, he knows girls get their periods but I understand how you feel. Though you want to tell him at some point, he was very nice when he found out I had mine"

"How old were you again?"

"Oh, a little younger than you. My Mum was away so I had to tell him, It was a little awkward but he went to the shop to buy towels and I remember he came back with a massive bar of chocolate and said it was all for me. Stephen was so annoyed, I did share it though."

Abby could only laugh as she imagined her uncle's annoyance. "And Mama, how old were you? Who did you tell?"

Constance tried not to let the bad feeling at the memory show on her face. "I was thirteen dear and because I was at school I had to tell my tutor." She felt Imogen's hand reach for hers, they both knew who that tutor was.

"Well I hope she was as nice to you as you were to me."

Mistress Broomhead had in fact not been nice to Constance. She had made her wear an old fashioned sanitary towel belt, even though everyone else had access to the more modern stick on pads. She had then given her a lecture about how she needed to make sure she was clean at all times, especially now and said something that the teenager really had not understood.

"Just because the parts are working does not mean you have to test them out."

Her spitefulness had stayed with Constance and once she had her own daughters she had promised that when this day came she would make them feel special, clean and beautiful.

"That was a long time ago dear and today is about you. Shall we watch the film?"

They snuggled together as Maria left the convent, by the time she and the Captain had fallen in love Ava was fast asleep and at the end Abby wasn't far off. Imogen switched the TV off before picking up Ava and following her other two girls upstairs.

"Can you come in and say goodnight to me once Ava is down?"

"Of course, you get into bed and we'll be in in a moment."

Imogen placed Ava into her bed and pulled the pink duvet over her before both she and Constance gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Sweet dreams little one, you did a great job this evening."

Even though Ava was fast asleep there was still a hint of a smile at her Mama's words.

Abby was also curled up in bed, but grinned as her mother's entered.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say thank you again for today. It was just what I needed and I'm so lucky to have the two best mothers in the world."

Constance blinked back a tear at the words. Abby may not have been biologically theirs as Ava and Zara were but they loved her every bit as much.

"You are very welcome. You're turning into such a wonderful young girl and we're just happy that we are here to help you do that."

She was already half asleep as she felt the two kisses on her forehead. "Love you Mama, love you Mummy."

A little later Imogen and Constance were in bed themselves.

"Did you mind not going tonight Sweetheart?"

Constance smiled, "No, I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Well." Imogen cuddled closer. "In case you haven't realised this just yet, you are an amazing mother and our daughters are so lucky to have you. I remember what you told me about your first period and I know that you did everything you could to make Abby feel good today. Our girl is growing up so fast."

"I love you, and I love our daughters. I always want them to feel safe, happy and loved."

"They do. So do I, though I wouldn't mind a fancy bath bomb myself you know." Imogen had heard about the special treat from Abby and was intrigued.

"I haven't forgotten about you Darling. Maybe we can share one tomorrow night?"

"Hmm, we could but it might be a bit of a waste when I get too distracted by the hot, naked woman in my bath." Even though she was expecting the pinch she still jumped but both were smiling as they dropped off to sleep.

The following morning Abby accepted Imogen's invitation and the two went for a walk. She loved pushing Zara in her pram and it was such a lovely, fresh day so she felt even better by the time they arrived back to the house.

"Yes! Granny and Granddad are here already."

Sure enough Amelia and Tom were sat at the table, drinking tea and listening to Ava's chatter about the park.

"Then we came home cos Zara did a smelly nappy." Ava grinned from where she was sat on Tom's lap.

"Remember we talked about discussing toilet habits too much poppet? Besides we were coming home anyway. So, did you have a nice time last night?" Imogen enquired as she made herself some coffee.

"Yes, as these things go it wasn't bad. We had a good laugh with Davina and Elizabeth." Tom wasn't overly keen on Cauldronite events but at least that pain in the backside Hellibore hadn't been there. "Was everything okay here? I was a bit worried when you couldn't make it."

"Oh fine, we just decided that we'd rather have a night in with the girls." Imogen winked at Abby as she sat down.

Amelia cleared her throat. "Well we did miss you and the committee did as well. Constance, they've asked me to give you this. I had thought about doing something in assembly but I know that everyone you really care about is right here. Congratulations my dear, your paper was named "Worldwide Witch's Writing of The Year."

Constance blushed as she took the plaque from Amelia.

"Yay!"

Ava clapped from her seat while Imogen hugged and kissed her wife.

"Oh Sweetheart, that's so wonderful. We are so proud of you aren't we girls?"

Ava clearly was and by the way she was waving her arms and giggling, Zara was too. It was only Abby who was quiet.

"I'm sorry."

To everyones horror they realised she was crying.

"Abby, why on earth are you sorry dear?

"You missed out on your big moment because of me. I'm so sorry Mama."

Constance immediately knelt down in front of Abby's chair.

"You did no such thing. Yes, the recognition from my peers is nice but you know I don't like being the centre of attention. Receiving the award here, from Granny, in front of the people I love is exactly what I would have chosen."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Witch's honour. Now, dry your tears and why don't you go and show Granny the new bushes we planted outside?"

Both her parents knew that Abby wanted to tell her Granny as soon as possible and by the looks the hugs they saw exchanged from the kitchen window, Amelia was very glad to have been included in the news.

Before they sat down for lunch Imogen pulled Constance aside.

"You knew didn't you?"

There was no point in lying. "I may have but I meant what I said to Abby, I would have chosen what happened today over any big presentation."

Imogen wrapped her arms around her love. "I know you would have Sweetheart and it reenforces what I said last night but I still think you deserve a fuss being made of you. This is a big deal, even I know that. So here's the plan. The girls are going to Jamie's on Friday and you and I are going away. I don't know where yet but I do know that I have a new dress and some very sexy underwear that I was planning on wearing last night and I don't want it to go to waste."

"That _would_ be a shame."

"So you'll let me organise something?"

Constance whispered happily. "I am at your mercy."

"Oh you will be. Now, let's eat. I'm starving. And you know, I keep saying it but I'm beyond proud of you, you are amazing,"

Blushing again Constance sat down with her family. For all those years she had been made to feel inadequate and unwanted but now every day she felt loved, appreciated and cherished. It was a marvellous feeling.

Once dinner had been served Abby cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to say congratulations again to Mama. You are an incredible witch, we all know that and I'm glad that the other witches see it too. But we're luckier than they are, we see what a great mother, wife and daughter you are as well and that's why we love you so much."

"Well said honey."

Imogen watched happily as the two first loves of her life embraced each other again. She knew that Abby was growing up but something told her that the little girl who had assumed Constance was a princess on their first meeting would always be there. Both had suffered difficult starts in life but in a way that bonded them just as much as a past history or blood tie could.

Abby settled back into her chair and smiled across the table. She wouldn't change her family for anything, weekends like this reminded her why. Growing up was a little bit scary but she had her parents and her grandparents and when her sisters got to be her age she'd also be there to help them. There was so much that she wanted to teach them as they got older but the biggest thing was something she was sure they already knew.

It was good to be a Drill girl.


	2. Happy Birthday Honey

**_A/N So, we've jumped ahead a year. Abby is just thirteen, Ava is three and a half-ish and Zara is 21 months. The next and final chapter of this story will be up on Wednesday and is the second part of her birthday story. Also, Abby now has her own Tumblr blog (abbydrill) where there may be some little extras for anyone who's interested._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, I think it was one of my most read ever._**

"She's going to wear a hole in the floor in a second."

Imogen was holding Constance's hand while they observed Ava waiting for Abby's arrival.

"She's excited, she only saw Abby for a moment this morning. _I'm_ excited, this is a big day and I'm happy we finally get to celebrate. Zara, I've already told you, the cards are for your sister. Leave them alone please."

Imogen smiled as their toddler marched past them to join her older sister at the window. It was Abby's thirteenth birthday. They were now parents to a teenager. How had that happened? Although she and Constance had spent time with their daughter before school that morning, she was still excited to spend the evening with her. Also, Abby's school was off the next day and Imogen had arranged her own classes so they could have a shopping day together. As well as Abby's outing with friends the next night there were also other surprises happening over the weekend, but they were still a secret for now.

Unfortunately there was a not so nice surprise that she needed to tell her daughter about.

 _"_ _It really shouldn't be a surprise though should it?", she_ thought.

At that moment Ava started jumping up and down with excitement."She's here! She's here!"

The three year old ran from the staffroom to greet the birthday girl. She was closely followed by her younger sister but Zara was quickly swept up by Mummy.

"No you don't sweetpea, I don't trust you to actually stop at the door."

"But Absy's here….." Zara's way of saying her sister's name never failed to make her Mummy smile. However right now she could pout all she wanted, experience told Imogen it was safer to keep a hold on her until the door was closed.

"And you'll have all evening to be with her. I'm not chasing you down the driveway. Again."

By the time Abby had entered the castle hallway there was a sister practically superglued to her.

"Happy birthday, I love you so much."

"Aww, I love you too Ava. Wow, that was a really long day, I couldn't wait to get home." Abby beamed at her waiting family and friends. Zara was squirming in her Mum's arms. Granny and Granddad were also there as were Davina and Elizabeth.

"We understand dear, we're just so glad you're home and we can spend this evening together."

"Me too Mama." Abby hugged Constance as Ava stayed clung to her. "What time is everyone getting here? Is my Dad coming with Jamie?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"He's not coming is he?"

Imogen handed Zara over to Constance and stroked Abby's hair. "He rang earlier honey, I'm sorry but he can't make it."

"What excuse did he give this time?" There was silence again. "He didn't even make one up I suppose. Oh well, his loss. I'd better start getting ready."

"Abby…" Tom hated that Abby's father had let her down again.

"It's fine Granddad, once the others are here I'll have all my family around me. I'm going to have a shower and get changed. We're eating at seven right?"

"Yes my dear." Amelia watched Abby wave to the students at the end of the hall, thanking them for their birthday wishes before running upstairs. "Is she alright?"

"I'll give her a couple of minutes and then I'll go up. Do you want to come with me Sweetheart?"

Constance leaned down and kissed her wife's forehead. "Why don't I give you some time alone? Abby's not the only one who has been let down."

It was true. Over the past couple of years Imogen had done her best to encourage some sort of relationship between her old friend and his daughter. Even though she and Constance were legally Abby's parents they tried to keep him included. Previously there had been a reason for his lack of visits but David had fully retired from the army a few months beforehand. In that time he had seen his child only three times. Two prearranged visits and once when they happened to run into him in the supermarket.

"She has you, Constance and Jamie. She has sisters and pets and a family. She doesn't need me. If I come to her birthday I'll only confuse things.", David had stated that afternoon when he had called Imogen.

"You're her FATHER. She specifically invited you to the family dinner we're having tonight. You told her you'd be there and now you're letting her down like you always do. And as for confusing her, Abby is highly intelligent and logical. Something you'd know if you could be bothered to actually get to know her."

"I do know her.", David retorted.

"No, you know the nine year old you handed over to us the last time you went off to war. You don't know the wonderful young woman she's turning into and that's your loss, not hers."

"Perhaps so. I've given Jamie her present. Maybe I'll call her in a few days?"

Imogen bit back the answer she wanted to give, don't bother. That wasn't her choice to make. "That's up to Abby. If you change your mind the door is open. If not, I hope you know what you're losing out on."

Tom and Amelia went to put the finishing touches to dinner while Davina and Elizabeth made sure the room was ready. Constance and Imogen were still standing in the hallway with Ava and Zara at their feet.

"Is Abby sad?"

This was not pleasing to Ava, this was supposed to be a great day with no sadness.

"No poppet, she's gone to get ready for our little party. I'm going to go up and help her, then maybe Mama can bring you up and we'll have a family cuddle before the party?"

"Okay." That was a plan Ava could definitely get on board with. Family cuddles were the best, even if Zara did wiggle a lot.

A moment later after a stop at their rooms Imogen was knocking on a certain bedroom door.

"Honey?" Imogen could tell by the pursed lips and scrunched up face that Abby was trying not to cry as she sat at the end of her bed. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a sigh, "He's always going to let me down isn't he?"

Then the tears came.

"Oh honey, I wish I could promise you he won't but I can't. I can promise you that Mama and I will never, ever let you down. We love you so much, your sisters love you, Granny, Granddad, everyone. Your Dad loves you too but sometimes I think he just doesn't know what he should be to you."

Abby cuddled closer, "I don't always know that either. Lily said he seems more like an uncle but that's not it. Uncles are there more. Like when my painting was in the art gallery in town, Stephen was there. David didn't come to that either. Since he came home Stephen has been to every school play I've been in, to all my parties, everything. And Jamie has always been there too, he's been more of a father to me since I was a baby. Not that I need a father, I have you and Mama. Sometimes, I just wish you were my actual parents, like one of you had given birth to me like Ava and Zara. Do you wish that too?"

Imogen rocked her gently. "We _are_ your parents. You're our daughter, not carrying you changes nothing. You know that. We absolutely adore you. But I can't wish one of us gave birth to you."

"Oh." Abby started to sob again.

"Let me finish. Your mother, Claire, oh she was wonderful. She changed my life in many ways, she encouraged me to accept who I was. She made your father a better person too. I know how much they both wanted you. I remember how happy she was when you were born. I would never wish for her to have missed having you, even for a short time. I wish things had been different, for her and for you. I wish you'd had an easier start in life but I'm glad you have Claire's blood running through you. And David's, he's changed over the years but the man I knew first was a great person. You have some of his best qualities, his sense of fairness, his stubbornness, his logical thinking, but you've made them your own. I miss that couple who befriended me and Jamie, but I'm glad I have you. You are right where you belong with me, Mama and your sisters. Does that make sense?"

After a moment Abby nodded, "I guess. I wish I could remember her. I look like her don't I?"

"Oh yes, you might have David's blue eyes but you have Claire's curly chestnut hair. She was petite as well and sometimes, when I see you laughing, I see my friend again and that makes me so happy. She would be so proud of you honey. You were an amazing child and now you're growing into an incredible young woman. That's why I wanted to give you this before the party."

She reached down to pick up the package she had left on the bed and smiled as she saw Abby open it.

"It's a locket?"

"Yes, it belonged to Claire. She gave it to me when she was ill but I want you to have it. There are a couple of other pieces too but I'll give them to you as you get older. What you do about David is up to you honey, but please don't think that they didn't love or want you. They did."

Abby looked at the gold locket in her hands. She may never wear it but she knew she would keep it forever. "Maybe it's because I look like her, maybe he finds that hard?"

The same thought had crossed Imogen's mind, "Maybe, we may never know."

There was knock on the door before it opened to reveal Constance with two excited little girls. Following behind was one more restrained black cat and one happy black tabby.

"Cuddles!" Ava jumped onto the bed and immediately snuggled up to her sister and Mummy. She was immediately followed by Pixie who squeezed in next to Abby.

Constance sat at Abby's other side while Zara crawled onto her lap.

"Hugs for Absy bir-day."

"Oh, I love Zara and Ava hugs, thank you both."

"S'okay."

From her place on the bed Constance watched her three daughters exchange hugs and kisses. "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine Mama. Look what Mum gave me."

Constance smiled, she knew Imogen had been planning on this particular gift for a while. "That's something very special to remember your mother by."

"My first mother. I have my other two mothers right here. Thank you for making me a part of your life."

"You never have to thank us for that honey. Now, five minute cuddle and then you need to get ready. The others will be here soon and Granny and Granddad have been cooking up a storm."

While Abby showered and dressed for her birthday meal, Constance and Imogen quickly dressed Zara and Ava in their party clothes. They made their way downstairs just in time to answer the door to Jamie, Sarah and Stephen.

"You two look so pretty." Sarah smiled at a preening Ava in her pink top, grey skirt and boots. Zara who was wearing a purple top, denim skirt and cute trainers, automatically did a twirl for her audience.

"You two are killing me with your cuteness." Jamie grinned at his two surrogate nieces before hugging his friends. "I've brought the bread as requested, where will I put it?"

"Let's bring it to the kitchen to slice it, dinner's almost ready." Imogen guessed correctly that she and Jamie had a few things to talk about.

Sure enough as soon as they were away from the children her best friend let rip. "I've had it with him. He can't be bothered to come to his daughter's thirteenth birthday. I don't know what his problem is, he rang me earlier and then left the card with Sarah when he knew I'd be at work. He's such a shit."

Despite everything Imogen smiled as Jamie vented. For all those years she had been the one ranting and it was strange to be experiencing this role reversal. She could understand the frustration from her friend. She also knew there was another reason, Jamie and Sarah had been trying for a baby of their own for over a year now. So far nothing had happened and they were talking about medical solutions. Unfortunately the spell she and Constance had used to conceive their babies was only effective for women. Both were devastated that there was nothing they could do to help their friends but they knew it was a touchy subject so tended not to bring it up unless invited to.

"Aren't you angry?" Jamie finally stopped for breath.

"Of course I am. I'm angry for Abby and for you. I know that you've always defended him and I admire that. David has problems, we both know it, but he's missing out. You and I have Abby in our lives, we're the lucky ones. We can go through tonight angry at him or we can make this a great night for her. I know what I'd prefer, what about you?"

Jamie smiled and hugged her again, "Let's party."

It had been decided that the castle was the best location for Abby's birthday dinner. They had debated having it at their house but Constance had an early start the next morning. Besides, the disco Abby was going to the following evening was closer to the castle. And as Abby had pointed out, the majority of the people she loved were there already.

The birthday girl had finished dressing in her black and white polka dot dress. Her long hair was loose and flowing down her back and on her lips was a touch of pink gloss. She entered the dining room and smiled at everyone who was waiting for her.

"Happy birthday squirt." Jamie embraced his goddaughter warmly.

"You can't call me that forever you know." Abby grinned as she hugged him back. "I'm happy you're here."

"I'll be calling you squirt when you're forty. Now, let's eat. I'm guessing you have some presents to open afterwards."

After a hug from Sarah and another from Stephen, Abby sat at her allocated spot at the head of the table. She caught her Granny's eye as Gabrielle entered the room. Amelia was still trying to set her niece and stepson up but Abby was convinced they would only ever be friends.

Dinner was unsurprisingly wonderful. As fitting for a winter meal Tom and Amelia had made hearty food that warmed everyone up. There was Abby's favourite tomato soup to start. This was followed by a choice of beef stew or chicken risotto. Ava decided she wanted a bit of both.

"Are you sure that's a good move poppet?" Imogen watched with amusement as her three year old put a little of each on her fork.

"Yes, it's yummy yummy in my tummy." Ava patted her stomach for illustrative purposes while everyone laughed.

Zara in the meantime was happily dipping bread into her gravy. Unfortunately she was managing to get more onto the floor than her mouth until her Mama decided to intervene.

"Let me help little one, if you don't eat enough you won't have the energy to cause your normal havoc. Goodness knows we couldn't have that." Constance zapped away the mess and ensured their youngest was actually eating rather than playing with the food.

"Shall we do presents and dessert together? You have been waiting rather a long time to open your gifts dear." Amelia smiled at her granddaughter.

"I just wanted to hold on to the excitement a bit longer but yes please."

After the plates had been cleared away it was time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles.

"Two cakes?"

"Yes, we knew you'd like a chocolate one and you like lemon too." Tom and Amelia would have made twenty cakes if it would make their girls happy.

"I think Ava might have had the right idea." Stephen laughed as he took a slice of each. In fact Ava was the only one who stuck to one dessert.

"Chocolate, yuk. Lemon, yum."

As Ava made her declaration Constance turned her attention away from her toddler for a second. This was just enough time for Zara to decide chocolate cake tasted good but was better smeared all over her face. And on Mama's dress.

"Whoops."

Luckily the cute, innocent face didn't require much work and she was quickly forgiven. Once everyone was cleaned off and settled with cake and tea, coffee or milk it was time for the gifts to be opened. Ava and Zara hadn't been forgotten either. Even though it was their sister's birthday they were a bit too young to understand why she was the only one getting gifts. Nobody wanted them to feel left out so there were teddy bears from Jamie and Sarah and colouring books from their grandparents.

"Wow, thank you." Abby embraced Davina and Elizabeth after she had opened the blue and yellow rug. "Did you make this?"

"Yes, I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth smiled kindly, it had taken a while but she was glad their gift was appreciated.

Gabrielle gave a bracelet that Abby loved and put on straight away.

From Stephen there was a blue iPod with some fancy headphones. "We can't have you being bored on the school bus can we?", he stated as he was engulfed in a big hug.

"This is from Wendy and Shep." Tom ignored his daughter in law's eye roll as he handed the envelope to his granddaughter. Inside was a voucher for the art shop where Abby got her supplies.

"Cool, thank you."

There was more to come as they handed her over a large box containing a beanbag chair for her room. There was also a card containing money.

"This is way too much, thank you everyone I really appreciate it all." Abby was feeling slightly overwhelmed at all the love that was being shown to her.

"Its not over yet squirt. This is from your dad."

It was a generic card with money inside. Quite a bit of money in fact.

"What shall I do with it? Should I put some towards my clothes tomorrow?" Abby handed the card to her Mum.

"Well, Mama and I would like to buy them for you. Why don't you save this? You can use some the next time we go on holiday." Imogen swallowed down her irritation. Money was nice but she knew Abby would have appreciated something more thoughtful

Luckily Jamie was more considerate and he smiled as Abby opened the camera he and Sarah had bought for her. "Now you can be like your Mum and take pictures of everything that moves."

"Hey" , Imogen cuffed him on the shoulder. "I really just take pictures of the girls. That's a good camera honey and I know you'll look after it. We have some gifts for you as well. Ava do you want to give Abby the presents and card from you and Zara?"

By this stage Ava was bursting with excitement and only too eager to hand over the presents. There was a delicate silver necklace she had helped her mothers pick out as well as a jewellery box that Abby could store her pieces in.

"Oh thank you. I have the best sisters ever and I love you both so much. And I love my card, its nice for someone to make me one for a change."

"Love you." Zara kissed her oldest sister on the cheek while Ava squirmed with pride. She loved making others smile and Abby was one of her number one people, she always wanted her to be happy.

"Okay, we're nearly there. Honey, we love you very much . Today isn't about presents but we know there's something you've been wanting and we think you're old enough to appreciate it. So, from me and Mama, happy birthday." Imogen leaned behind the couch and with some help from Stephen, lifted out the large box then watched as Abby tore the paper off.

"A computer? For me? No way!" Abby couldn't quite believe it. She'd been hinting at one for a while but really hadn't expected it. "What are the rules?"

Imogen laughed, "What do _you_ think they should be?"

Abby rattled them off. Parental controls, her parents being able to see what she had been accessing at any point, using it for education not just games and talking to her friends, no giving out any personal information, no bringing it up to her room when she was meant to be sleeping.

"But can I set up my own Facebook now?"

"Which one is that again?" Constance found social media very confusing.

"You can honey but you have to be friends with me on there and give me your password okay?"

"Yep. This is so cool, thanks. And I'm going to use it for my art as well. With the voucher I have I'm going to get a new graphics programme. And I have my new beanbag as well so I'll have somewhere comfy to watch things 'cause I can use it as a TV too. Not at nighttime, I know. Oh, I almost forgot my card."

She laughed as she looked at the card Imogen had gotten printed for her. There was a picture of Abby as a pouty two year old and another from when she was about six. Then there was one with her mothers on their wedding day, one of her and Ava at Ava's naming ceremony and one of them holding Zara on the day she had been born. The last image was the entire family taken by Jamie the week before.

"I'm not as creative as you so I thought this was the next best thing."

"It's great, look how cute I was."

Constance laughed, "You still are. I have one more thing for you dear, I know it doesn't compare to your main gift but I hope you'll like it."

Abby accepted the package and gasped as she saw the heavy book inside. "A Witches Guide to Natural Remedies."

"I know you're not a witch and you know I never want to force my beliefs on you, but based on our talks I thought…"

"I love it, this is amazing. There's so many potions, I even recognise some ingredients. I might not be a witch but there are witches in my family so it's part of my life and I always want to learn more. Thank you Mama, this is so thoughtful."

There was more emotion as mother and daughter embraced before getting back to the party. The rest of the evening was filled with talking, laughter and memories. Soon it was Zara's bedtime. Luckily she was exhausted from the excitement and there was no fussing as her Mama carried her upstairs. Afterwards they looked over to find Ava fast asleep in the corner. She was clutching her beloved doll Katie and surrounded by the also sleeping Shep, Wendy, Morgana and Pixie.

"There's my first picture." Abby snapped the cute image of her sister and already thought of the Christmas card she was going to use it for.

"Well we'd better go, we've had a lovely night Abby. Happy birthday again." Stephen gave her another hug and kiss.

"Abs, I still can't believe you're thirteen. Before we go I just wanted to say something." Everyone fell silent as Jamie spoke.

"I can't pretend to understand your Dad, even though I've been friends with him for almost twenty years. I do however know you and I can safely say I will never stop being grateful for the sunshine you have brought into my life, to our lives over the past thirteen years. We are all here for you whenever you want to talk about anything but I can tell you, he's losing out, not you. You are an amazing girl and I want you to know just how loved you are. But you know that don't you?"

Abby wiped away a happy tear, she and Jamie had a very close relationship but it was manly filled with jokes and laughter. It was rare to hear him speak to her in this way. "I do and everyone in this room is my family and I love you all very much. Thank you all for looking after me so well so far and I'll always need you."

After another hug and kiss Jamie, Sarah and Stephen left. Then it was time to say goodnight to everyone else before Abby followed her parents upstairs. Ava was asleep in her Mummy's arms but stirred as the entered her bedroom.

"Abby's bed? Pease?"

They all smiled. Ava had mastered her "L's" but when she was tired they vanished again.

"Do you want to dear?"

Abby nodded. "Please. She's always toasty warm and we can have a snuggle and talk in the morning."

Ten minutes later both girls were in their pyjamas and tucked up in Abby's bed.

"Happy birthday honey. It's not over yet though. You've got more fun tomorrow and again on Saturday. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

"I will. Thanks for giving me such a good birthday, I'm having a great time."

Just before they closed the door Constance shared some parting words that made Abby glow with happiness.

"You may never know just how much we adore you my dear but we will do our very best to ensure you never question our feelings for you. Jamie was right, you bring sunshine into our world every day. Goodnight."

"Love you both, goodnight."

Abby settled down to sleep. It had been an emotional night but one she had thoroughly enjoyed. And there was more fun to come. She fell asleep with her little sister in her arms and wondered what the next few days would bring. She had a feeling it was going to be great.


	3. Old Friends and Boyfriends

"Well, it certainly looks like you two had a productive day."

Constance couldn't help laughing as Imogen and Abby entered their sitting room laden down with bags after their day shopping.

"They're not all for me. Some things are for Ava and Zara and for you and Mum. I did get some really cool things though, including a dress to wear for the disco tonight. Look." Abby rooted through the bags to pull out the green dress she was going to wear that evening. She loved the cut and it went perfectly with the brown boots they had also picked up.

"That's very nice dear. You'll be the prettiest girl there." Constance complimented a delighted Abby.

While Ava coo'd over her new coat and hat, Zara was more interested in the paper bags the clothes had come in.

"Out you get sweetpea. You've got a new winter coat as well and some new tracksuits to run around in. Did you all have a good day?" Imogen gratefully accepted the cup off coffee that Constance handed her. It had been a great day with Abby, they had bought everything on their list, had a lovely lunch together and generally enjoyed some bonding time.

"Well from what I hear these two did. Ava had a good report from nursery and then she went to Cosy's for lunch with Amelia. Zara spent the day with Tom and the dogs. When I finished classes they were both fast asleep in front of the fire, My day was the usual, I missed you though."

The couple kissed much to Ava's delight while Zara and Abby pulled faces.

"Kissy, gah." The toddler soon changed her tune as she was covered in kisses. Within seconds she was giggling and returning Imogen's kisses happily. "Kiss more Mummy."

"You're so fickle Zara. Anyway, I'd better make sure my room is ready for Lily to stay. Everyone is arriving at about five, will the pizza be ready by then?"

Rather than having a big party Abby had decided she wanted to have a pizza party before going to the under fourteen's disco that was being held in the next village that evening. The fact that the event would be well supervised and they would be dropping her and picking her up meant that Abby hadn't needed to do much to convince her parents to allow her to go.

"Yes, we'll make sure you're there by half seven honey, don't worry. I'll drop you and Mama will collect you at ten okay?"

"Yep. See you in a bit."

A couple of hours later Lily had arrived and presented her best friend with a photo frame and snuggly cushion as birthday gifts. Soon afterwards Abby's other friends Chloe, Leila, Sam and Peter who all lived in the area arrived. Although she was very popular Abby had decided to just have her closest friends over for pizza, wanting to spend time with them before they met their other friends at the disco.

Ava was very excited to join the group, she loved Lily and Abby's other friends were very nice. Zara on the other hand wasn't always too keen on unfamiliar people immediately. She scowled at the group for a minute then decided she'd rather spend time with Shep and Wendy while her mothers ensured everyone was well fed.

"Bye, have fun." Ava waved from her Mama's arms as excited teens piled into the car all waving goodbye to Abby's cute little sister. "Mama can we dance too?"

Constance smiled at her daughter, 'Why not? Let's see if we can steal your sister back from Granny."

When Imogen returned from dropping the partygoers off she too joined the little disco in their sitting room. Meanwhile there was far more energetic dancing happening with Abby and her friends. Once the awkward initial stage was over they danced all evening, only stopping to grab a soft drink and some snacks from the table that was set up in the corner.

"I'm having so much fun.", Abby hugged Lily. They would always be best friends and she was so glad that Lily got on well with her other friends.

"Me too and we have tomorrow together. Oh, I love this song, let's dance."

While the girls were dancing and laughing Constance was getting ready to collect them. When she left Zara and Ava were both tucked up in bed and Imogen was relaxing with a glass of wine, something she was eager to join her in once she was home. Twenty minutes later she was pulling up near the village hall where she immediately spotted Lily and Chloe outside.

"Where are Abby and the others?", Constance asked as Lily climbed into the backseat. Abby's other friends lived slightly outside their village so Chloe's father was collecting them and was already waiting behind Constance.

"I think they're still in there. Will I go back in?"

"No dear, you stay here. I'm going to hurry them up, I won't be long."

Constance made her way past the groups of young teenagers until she was just outside the main room. She saw Leila and Sam and directed them to the waiting car leaving just Abby and Peter to be found.

"Abs?" Peter was waiting as his friend picked up her coat.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday again. I had a great time with you tonight."

Abby smiled at him, she had been friends with Peter since she had first moved to the village and loved that they had stayed friends now that they were at high school. "Me too, it was fun. We'd better go though, my Mama will be waiting for me."

"Yeah. But before you go." Peter summoned all his courage and leaned over to kiss Abby on the lips.

Constance stood in the doorway with her mouth open. Who did that boy think he was? She was all set to march over and pull him off her daughter when she noticed what was happening. After a couple of seconds Abby moved towards Peter and kissed him in return, not realising her Mama was watching.

"I think you're the prettiest girl I know Abs."

"Wow, thanks. You're not so bad yourself, well, you're a boy but you know what I mean."

From her vantage point Constance considered what to do. She still wanted to go over there but knew she would only embarrass Abby if she did so. Instead she used a spell to make herself invisible and watched as the pair walked past her, holding hands and blushing. Once they were outside Peter let go of Abby's hand and walked her to the car where he opened the door and made sure she was safely inside. Only then did Constance reappear.

"Ah, there you both are. I must have just missed you. Peter, Chloe's father is just there, thank you for seeing Abby to the car. Are you ready girls?"

"Yes Mama.", Abby whispered as she sat next to Lily with a disbelieving smile on her face.

The look remained until they got back to the castle. The girls stopped off to tell Imogen about their night before heading up to Abby's room. Well, it was mainly Lily doing the talking. Abby seemed to be in a bit of a daze, just managing to answer her mother's questions before saying goodnight and dragging Lily upstairs. She couldn't wait any longer to share the news,

Once they were gone upstairs Imogen walked over to the counter in their sitting room. "I'm glad they had fun. Glass of wine Sweetheart?"

"Please." Constance was torn regarding what to do. She wanted to tell Imogen what she had seen but she also didn't feel it was her place. Maybe she'd just think about it for a couple of days. She wasn't overly worried, Peter was a nice boy and Abby was clearly a smart girl. It had just been a simple kiss but it still felt strange to her that Abby had reached the age where boys were truly on the radar.

By the following morning Abby and Lily had rehashed the kiss numerous times.

"I just didn't expect it Lil, he was so sweet and nervous but I did like it."

"Is he your boyfriend now though?"

Abby shook her head, "I don't know. I just hope he'll always be my friend."

Their chatting was interrupted by a knock on the door before Imogen stuck her head in. "Breakfast's ready and Ava is dying to hear all about the disco."

"Down in a minute Mum." Abby looked at Lily as soon as her mother was gone. "Maybe we won't tell her _everything_."

Sure enough Ava wanted to hear about the music and what people actually did at a disco. At that point Lily had to cover up her sniggers with a cough while Constance was only too aware of why Abby was blushing.

"We're glad you had a great time. Why don't you both get dressed and we'll make some plans for the day?", Imogen was stretching the truth slightly, there were already plans made for Abby but she didn't know them yet.

Forty minutes later the girls were downstairs in the staffroom playing with Zara.

"Hello, hello."

"Fenny, Grissy, Maud." Abby immediately jumped up and hugged her friends.

"Hey Abs, hey Lil." The girls had all come to know Abby's shy friend over the years and made sure she was included in the hugs.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your thirteenth birthday, we couldn't miss that. We've come to take you and Lily to lunch. Millie is on the way too, she should be here by now but…"

"But some things never change."

Fenny was interrupted by Constance who had taken an unsure Zara by the hand while Ava stood in the doorway beaming at the sight of the older girls.

"Yay.", she exclaimed before she too received hugs. She loved the former Cackle's pupils. Fenny and Grissy came to stay with the Drill's quite often and always offered to babysit so Constance and Imogen could have some time together. Maud also kept in touch as did Mildred who had just arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost."

By this stage the room was full with Amelia, Gabrielle, Davina and Elizabeth all keen to see their former students.

"Mildred, you went to school here for four years. How did you manage to get lost?" Her former principal asked the question.

"I was concentrating so hard I flew right over the castle and before I knew it I was near the coast, Luckily it wasn't raining."

"Clearly not concentrating hard enough." Constance tried but really couldn't resist the response much to everyone else's amusement.

"Studies still going well girls?" Imogen asked as everyone settled down with drinks.

"They are for me anyway. Uni is tough, I didn't realise there was quite so much theory with P.E even though you did warn me. I got an A in my anatomy exam though." Maud had kept up her relationship with her former teacher and the two spoke on the phone every week or so.

"I knew you would. And you Mildred?"

"Hmm, its challenging but I'm doing well. It's still strange being at Weirdsister with Ethel but she's calmed down a bit, we've actually worked together on a few things and not killed each other. She asked me to say hello by the way."

Abby shrugged, Ethel Hallow was not her favourite person and she really didn't miss her around the place. She was glad that Mildred got on better with her now though.

"Fenny, Grissy how about you? Last year now isn't it?" Davina was thrilled to see her old students, this group in particular had been amongst her favourites.

"Yes, things are going well. Lots of studying but we've moved into a flat near campus so we're close to the library which helps. Maybe you can come and stay one night Abs? We've only got one bed but we have a comfy couch you can use."

There was an awkward silence for a second as Grissy realised what she had possibly implied. Luckily Constance was able to step in and rescue her.

"Perhaps we can arrange something over the Christmas holidays? Now, have you thought any more about teaching practice next year."

Fenella and Griselda looked at each other, "Yes, if the offer still stands we'd love to do our teaching practice here, it sounds perfect. Thank you."

"Marvellous, send me on the paperwork and I'll arrange it with Darkest Night. So, what are your plans for this afternoon?"

The plans were relatively straightforward, the group had planned to take Abby and Lily for lunch at Cosy's before coming back and spending time with Ava and Zara.

"Unless they'd like to come to lunch as well, we're happy to take them."

To her parents surprise Ava shook her head, "No thank you. I'll stay with Mama."

"Are you sure?" Nobody wanted her to feel excluded.

"Yes, me and Zara must play."

Once everyone had left Imogen dressed and headed off for a run leaving her wife and two youngest daughters in their rooms. It was a miserable day which Constance guessed had contributed to Ava not wanting to leave her cosy home. She settled down and watched as Ava built large towers from blocks which Zara immediately knocked down every time.

"You know you can ask her not to do that."

Ava smiled up at her mother, "But that's the game. It's fun."

Constance spent a moment watching her two girls enjoying themselves. "Please don't grow up too soon."

She hadn't realised that she'd said it out loud until Ava climbed into her lap and kissed her.

"I won't. And when I grow up I'll live here with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes and we're going to get married when I'm a big girl."

Constance laughed as she saw the serious green eyes staring back at her. "Are we? What do you think Mummy will have to say about that?"

"She won't mind, I'll marry her too." Ava thought her logic was perfect and smiled broadly as her mother laughed again while picking her sister up to include her in the snuggle.

"I love you both very much."

"Love pretty Mama." Zara placed her little hand in her mother's and grinned as her soft hair was kissed. Her day got even better when her Mummy, fresh from the shower, joined them for an afternoon of fun and games.

Apparently the lunch in Cosy's had been a great success. In fact Abby returned with even more food that Kathleen had insisted she brought back to her family for tea.

"I don't think I'm going to eat again for a week." Mildred rubbed her stomach as she stood up.

"Same here. Oh, even though I hate to, we'd better go. It's been great seeing everyone though." Fenella smiled as she looked at her former teachers and friends.

"It certainly has girls, it's wonderful to see you all doing so well. Don't be strangers now." Amelia hugged the girls before they left.

"We won't. Abs, happy birthday again. We'll see you in a couple of weeks if we can take a break from studying, And you'll come stay with us around Christmas?"

"Definitely, I can't wait. Oh, don't forget to add me on Facebook."

Constance rolled her eyes. "Can't you just be content to phone each other?"

The girls all looked at her and laughed.

"No, and when was the last time you phoned someone?" Fenny had to be the one to say it. Since leaving school she had become very close to the formerly scary Miss Hardbroom. Both shared a similar sense of humour, a passion for potions and absolutely adored their partners.

"That's irrelevant. Anyway, thank you all for coming, say goodbye girls."

Ava gave everyone a kiss goodbye while Zara, who had remembered that she liked these girls, gave them tiny hugs.

"Bye bye."

"Thank you for my presents. See you all soon." Abby waved as her older friends got on their broomsticks and flew off into the clear night sky.

"Was that a nice surprise honey?" Imogen already knew the answer.

"The best. I miss them so much but I love that we can stay in touch. We had a brilliant afternoon, lots of jokes and chats. I'm glad they didn't forget me."

"That will never happen, you're part of that group forever. Now, I believe you and Lily wanted to watch a DVD. Do you want me to keep your sisters occupied?"

Abby shook her head. "No, they can join us. I know Ava would like to. In fact why don't we all watch it together? Mama can use the spell to project on the wall so we can all see it. I'd really like that."

"Whatever you want honey. It's your weekend."

The following morning after breakfast, Lily said farewell. As usual it was sad to say goodbye but the Drill's would be at their house the following weekend so the best friends wouldn't be apart for long. Once she had tidied up Abby made her way to her parents room.

"Where is everyone?"

Imogen looked up from the clothes she was sorting. "Mama's in the lab and your sisters are with Granny and Granddad. What's up?"

Abby sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, "Something happened that I want to tell you about but I don't know how you'll react. "

Immediately on the alert Imogen sat next to her daughter, "You can tell me anything honey, go on."

"At the disco on Friday, Peter kissed me. Well, we kissed each other."

"Ah." Imogen couldn't help feeling relieved. For a moment awful thoughts had run through her head, a kiss was nothing in comparison. "And how did you feel?"

Blushing Abby responded, "I was surprised but then I was happy. He said I was the prettiest girl he knew."

"He's a clever boy that Peter. What does this mean honey? Does he want to be your boyfriend?"

"We didn't talk about that, it happened at the end of the disco and I knew Mama would be waiting. Don't you think I'm too young?"

Her mother sighed, "Honestly yes. I, well we, would rather you were a bit older. But I also know that Peter is a lovely boy, you are a sensible girl and this is all innocent. What do you think?"

Abby thought for a moment, "I like Peter a lot but I like how we are now. We hang out and have fun in our group and I love spending time with him, I think that's enough for now."

"What if he kissed you again?"

"Then we'd talk about it. I'm only just thirteen and I have a lot on with school and clubs and family things. I'm happy he kissed me though, it was very nice. And I liked holding hands."

Imogen hugged her even more tightly, "I'm glad honey. And I think you're being very smart. Play it by ear and take your time growing up. But please know you can always talk to me and Mama."

"Talk about what?" Constance was regarding her wife and daughter from the doorway.

"Boys and relationships. Well, we may not have much boy experience but we can still listen and give advice."

Abby looked up at her Mama, "I was going to tell you as well but you weren't here. Peter kissed me on Friday but I've thought about it and I think we should stay friends. In a while if we like each other and want to be boyfriend and girlfriend then I'll tell you. Is that okay?"

Constance smiled, she was so glad that she had not jumped in and caused a scene on Friday. Her mother's intuition had told her that holding back was the right thing to do and she had been proven correct.

"That is most certainly okay. But if Peter does anything to make you feel uncomfortable you just remind him that your mother is a witch."

"Ha. Peter's a total softie. He is a bit wary of you though. Anyway, I'm going to see Shep and Wendy. Thanks for being so understanding." Abby hugged her parents before going down to join her sisters.

"I expected you to be a bit more surprised about the kiss Sweetheart?" Imogen was now propped against the pillows with her arms open for her wife to crawl into.

"Well, I may have accidentally seen it."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

Constance kissed the outraged face, "No and I'm glad I didn't because it meant that Abby got to tell you herself. I'm very happy that she did so, it shows how mature she is"

Imogen sighed, "That's true and I understand." After a moment she laughed. "How embarrassing though, her very first kiss observed by her mother. Let's not tell her."

"I could not agree more. She's really growing up isn't she?"

"She is baby, but she's only just thirteen, she still has a long way to go. And we're raising a good kid there. I'm glad Ava and Zara have her to look up to though I don't even want to think of them getting to that stage just yet. What's so funny?"

A giggling Constance managed to share Ava's plans from the day before.

"Oh that's so sweet. We'll remind her of that when she's older. Now, what do you think? Should we go down and join them or stay here, just the two of us?"

Constance was already casting a spell to lock the door. "Oh I think Tom and Amelia will be fine with them for a while. And I know I would like you all to myself for a few hours."

"A win-win situation then?" Imogen was moaning as her throat was gently kissed.

"Ideal, one may say Darling."

A few hours later a very happy family sat down for lunch. Tom and Amelia were thrilled they'd had time with their grandchildren. The girls had spent time walking Shep and Wendy before playing in the park which was always fun. And of course Constance and Imogen had had some very enjoyable time together and were glowing with a bit more than just happiness.

"Are you sad your birthday weekend is nearly over?" Ava asked her older sister as they finished their lunch.

"No, like it says in your book, 'Don't be sad it's over. Be glad it happened.' Besides, now that my birthday is over the countdown to Christmas is well and truly on."

Everyone around the table smiled, judging by the past few years this would be another Drill Christmas to remember and nobody could wait to share it.

 **A/N Thanks for reading/reviewing and yes, we will be sharing Christmas with the Drills in a two part story starting on the 22nd.**


End file.
